A tracheotomy is a surgical procedure that includes making an incision on the anterior aspect of the neck and opening an airway through an incision in the trachea. The resulting stoma can serve independently as an airway or as a site for a tracheostomy tube (“trach tube”) to be inserted. The trach tube allows a patient to breathe without the use of his or her nose or mouth.
The trach tube generally consists of a curved tube that holds the stoma open. A flange or neck plate extends from the tube and has openings formed within it. Cloth ties or straps are generally attached to the openings in the flange of the trach tube and around the neck of the patient to hold the trach tube in place. The flange of the trach tube will often irritate and rub the skin on the anterior portion of the neck and the ties or straps will roll or slide causing the tie or strap to irritate the skin around the neck. As such, the ties or straps will often cause tissue breakdown, skin wounds, or irritation to the patient's neck.